


Under the same moon

by Shinji_Kurosaki



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fear of Death, Love Confessions, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinji_Kurosaki/pseuds/Shinji_Kurosaki
Summary: After the defeat of Alan Sylvasta a new threat to the peace in Anima City appears, while Michiru starts to accept her feelings for the cold wolf who finds himself conflicted with the emptiness on his chest when the little tanuki girl is not by his side. Sucky summary, i hope it gets better. Come in and find your self.
Relationships: Kagemori Michiru & Ogami Shirou, Kagemori Michiru/Ogami Shirou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Everything stays the same, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy your self.

It had been almost a year since michiru and shirou had frustrated Alan plans of turning every beastman on Anima City into regular humans after using Nazuna past as human to trigger the nirvasyl syndrome turning them into a savages creatures. But thanks to the discover of michiru blood been able to turn them back into their normal self's, this along with Shirou defeating Alan prove to her that he was truly the protector of all beastman even if he doubt himself before gone wild. After this they two keep working together to keep the peace on the city. She had been training thanks to Nazuna to get a better use of her powers, since she had only been able to transform partially, tho she still struggles to do so.

"Moo...this is harder than it looks, I though that it wouldn't since I am already used to transform so easy my body."

The tanuki girl said with a tired and annoyed sigh, looking at the fox girl in front of her, chilling as she turned her muzzle from fox to wolf without even blink.

"Well, I dunno it just feel natural for me." Well, that sure help her to understand how to learn, she let her back drop on the bed of her friend, watching the ceiling. "Don't worry, you will get a hold on this."

Yeah, she was sure she would, but how long would this take? She had seen Nazuna turn herself into a full wolf like Shirou silver wolf form, she wondered if she could also perform that. Shirou, now that she remember him, it was curious, he had always been a mystery for her, even after discover that he had live one thousand years and that he was basically a god for beastman. Even so, he keep been so close with his feelings and thoughts, tho, she had gotten better at reading him. "Shirou…." The name escape her lips without her realizing and when she did, her eyes wide open but it was too late.

"Oh I see how it is, so, Shirou-san is that important to the little michiru?" she could feel her cheeks burning at the smile on her friend face, oh god help her, she was not gonna let go so easy now was she?

"Y-yeah i-i mean, he is a good friend and...you know he saved me a few times" the girl find her self turning her head to the side to avoid the curious eyes of her friend while she begin to play with her hair in a nervous manner. "So, how long has been since the god of beastman stole my best friend heart?"

"Wo wo hooold on, w-who said anything about stole hearts?" It was a fact, she was about to have the longest night of her life, tho now that she was been interrogated, she wondered what that cold eye wolf could be doing.

'Perhaps hunting a bad guy as he usually does'

Meanwhile

The wolf beastman was located over the ceiling of a building, as usual wearing his coat as Kuro was in his right shoulder, Tachiki had request his help to find some drug dealer, he was inform that this new drug drive beastman into a state of trance but it leads them to lose control on their strength so the most basic move like a pat on the arm would result into a full display of an individual strength, hurting whoever was the receptor and this was even more dangerous the bigger the beastman was. "Michiru, we shoul…" He stop as he turn to his right expecting to see the tanuki girl, had forgotten that she was currently with the girl named Nazuna, he had slowly get used to her presence on those patrol nights, its been a while since he actually made some alone patrol, usually michiru would be with him, like Barbara was when she was younger and before Anima City was founded. Tho she was an old friend who he trust deeply, but michiru? She was..

"Ogami-kun!" Tachiki voice drag him out of his toughs as well as his eyes down to where he could see a gorilla beastman running on four legs as he bump with everything and everyone in front of him, sending anyone on his path against the floor or to the nearest wall. Quickly jumping from the top of the building he fall in front of the gorilla just in time to stop his advance, holding his shoulders hard enough to make the beast to roar on a mixture of pain and anger, proceeding to use one of his arms to connect a powerful punch on the wolf, throwing shirou to the wall, which cracked under the strength. "A tough guy I see" was the only thing he could said before another blow was directed to his face, catching the fist with his hand, slowly pushing the gorilla back as he show his fangs.

"What kind of beastman hurt others just for a bit of pleasure?" He snarled at his target before kick one of his legs, turning his body to throw the gorilla onto the same wall he previous flied into, leaving the beast on shock before using his own head to knock it out cold at the time the police reach them.

After handcuff the knocked gorilla, the old great dane took his hat off as he scratched his head.

"Good job Ogami-kun, as always, I am impress how easy you can handle this guys, I can still remember how Hiromu Yaba give you a good fight, first time i saw that" The old dog couldn't help but to feel a cold shiver travel throw his back, if ogami had not been able to take care of him, who knows what could had happened.

"I just make my job as protector of all beastman, even if that means take care of beastman who quite their pride as one." He said before shove his hands on his pockets, walking away as kuro land on his shoulder once more, heading to the Co-op.

Melissa and Gem were already asleep when he arrive, making his way to his studio before take his coat off and drop himself on the couch, releasing a deep sigh he open and closed is right fist, the one used to stop the punch directed to his face, indeed it had been a strong punch. 'This could get out of hand if we don't find who is providing this drug, for now we had been able to catch everyone.' He could remember when things were easier, before Alan and this drugs come to the city. But it was late already and he needed to rest a bit even if wolfs were nocturne creatures.

Before close his eyes to sleep, he turn his head towards the big window on the room, staring at the night sky, at least that hadn't change after so many years, the stars and the moon. Without him knowing, a dark teal eyes girl find herself doing the same, looking throw the window, Nazuna already sleeping next to her, a slight smile crossed her face as her eyes begin to close, letting a soft phrase escape her lips.

"Goodnight Shirou-san"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you! Yes, YOU, the one reading this (If there is anyone doing it xD), before you leave, please tell me what do you think about this, michiru its easy to write but shirou I feel like not everyone is able to keep him on the character, also english is not my first language so, sorry for any misspells. Hope you enjoy it, also its short cause I want to get some feedback for the next one. See you and take care, wash your hands!


	2. I think I crave your warmness

As the sun begin to rise, its light begins to warm the face of the pale wolf, he had always been one to get up early in the morning, this was something he keep doing since he was still a mortal, after yawning he stretch his arms, feeling one of his shoulders sore, probably a bad position. Turning his head to look throw the window he catches the sight of Kuro who was still sleeping on his perch, stepping closer he pet the bird, offering a small smile as he sits on his desk, pulling some papers from a case next to him, going throw them as to refresh the info he was given before. 'It might be that I am getting old for this, the scum was more easy to handle before, but last night indeed there was a moment when I felt like he could take me out any moment.' This made him clinch his teeth, he was suppose to protect Anima City and now he was doubting him self, shaking his head he push that thought away.

"Well, I guess that it's a good thing I have a partner, tho she was missing last night." Partner, once more his train of thought went straight to the girl he had been sharing most of his time the past few months, they had grow more closer with the pass of time. She was the first one to actually stay by his side by her own choose, everyone he knew and had some kind of relation with were chosen by him for one reason or other. But she had slowly won his affection, he knew this the moment he ran to catch her and cushion her fall at the Sylvasa research facility, at the moment he really didn't think what he was doing, he acted by reflex.

The sound of his phone ringing brought him back to reality, answering the phone as he turn his chair around to face the window.

"Ogami here" The voice on the other side of the call was from the major.

"Ogami, im sorry to call you this early, but I got the test results from the gorilla you trap last night, it was quicker since we already knew where to search, it seems that the drug its acting different according to the beastman that consumes it. Most of the ones that we have now are predators, so we don't really know how it might react with a prey, but since they don't handle such stress on their daily life it could be a treat to their health." She didn't use the word death, but he was pretty sure that's what she attempt.

"Is there anything on their blood we can use to give us an idea of who is creating the drug or at least how to treat them?" There was a long pause coming from the major, he could only hear a tired sigh. "We would need a sample of the drug it self to do that and since everyone is still under its effects we can't use them to get info." This was an dead end, he could already see that.

"Understood, then ill keep patrolling, hopefully we can find someone before he actually consume any." He then hang up, leaning back on his chair, it was so early but he already feel tired. After a few minutes shirou got up heading to take a shower and get ready for today, after all, it was gonna be a long day.

As for the tanuki girl, she was still asleep, almost curled with her tail between and against her chest, she found her self nuzzling on her own fur, a silly smile across her face while Nazuna begin to wake up, rubbing her eyes before turn to see her friend, gently holding her shoulder, shaking it to wake her up. "Michiru, come on its already daytime." As reply the girl wave her arm on an attempt to push her friend away to sleep. "Five more minutes shirou…." And once more, she called the name of that gray wolf, shoving her face on her own tail, it was then a realization came to her mind. Michiru thought it was HIM she was nuzzling on.

The tanuki finally begin to open her eyes as well, yawning as her eyes focus on her tail, looking around as if she was looking for something, until her eyes meet Nazuna who was looking at her with a mixture of curiosity and complicity. "Good morning Michiru, did you sleep well? Was Shirou comfortable?" Her eyes went wide as her blood got drain from her face, quickly sitting up as she wave her arms in front of her.

"W-wha?" She almost yell. "W-who mentioned Shirou? I didn't!" She try to defend her self, tho the smile on Nazuna face was more than enough to bring the blood back to her face, but this time it focused on her cheeks, tho it was hard to see under her fur. "Suuuuure thing, you were mumbling his name while I tried to wake you up. Almost as if you were used to be awoke by him." This was the limit Michiru could handle since she had only woke up, so she basically jump off the bed.

"Oh my goodness check it out, it's a wonderful day!" She said as radiant as she always was but she couldn't hide the embarrassment on her voice.

"Alright alright, ill drop the topic for now, but don't think we are over yet." Nazuna leaned on her right shoulder, teasing her with her voice. "I want to know more about that, when, how and how many time~" Shortly after that, Michiru squirm as she gently hit her friend on the arm. "Nazuna! Idiot I told you is not that! We are just friends and partners, that's all!" She keep repeating that, although she couldn't deny she had another view of him since the nyrvasta incident, she notice that his attitude had change slightly, till the point he stop using his collar to hide the scar across his neck. But again she wasn't saying it was love or anything intimate. They finally stop and begin to laugh as the two girls made their way to get a shower, dressed and to the exit to get something to eat, Nazuna as any idol wanted to eat on a fancy restaurant, Michiru had always been simpler but find these rare occasions interesting.

"Now that you mention that, Nazuna, I had never seen you interested on any guy, do you even want to date anyone at all?" The fox girl without taking her eyes off her salad answer calmly. "Yeah I had a few dates." This of course catch Michiru out of guard and she could just stare at her friend, the gears inside her head trying to process what she had just hear. "Like…recently? You mean?" The fox gently nod, not giving much concern to the words she had just told, before rise her face, rising an eyebrown at her realization. "Oh, wait, I didn't told you did i?"

"W-wha? No of course you didn't!" She hit the table with her open hand as he moved her face closer to Nazuna. "Who? When? Who?!" This made the girl blink as a small smirk crossed her lips. "Well, no one you know anyway, just a few guys that confessed me after I become a real idol, but." Her ears moved down as she crossed her arms as well as her eyes close, thinking. "All of them were beastman and I did try date them but, I think beastman are not exactly my type you know? Sure they are cute but, all the fur and some of them drawl when they were nervous, not exactly attractive you know?"

"Oh, well, eh…its not that bad you know? The fur usually is soft, like when you cuddle with your dog! You know, on the couch or the bed." She explain, recalling when she had a puppy as a kid, as the dog grow bigger he would sleep with her on the bed and she would use him as pillow sometimes. At that, the idol girl hold her chin as she look at the cealing, thinking. "Ah, well, if you put it that way, maybe? Still I feel like ill try dating humans again, what about you? Since you brought the topic, ill resume my question from this morning."

Michiru this time knew this was coming, so she sigh, slowly eating some of the tomato that she left for the end, playing with her rice as she lean her chin over her palm. "Okey, if you insist, to be honest I had a crush on a guy that was on the basket team, but after we turn into, beastman…" She look at her hands before sigh. "Not really I hadn't date anyone on my life, not even after been here. So yeah, I guess I was shock to know you had." She confess after finishing her food, looking at the window, releasing a lonely sigh, to which Nazuna turn her head, watching the window as well.

"Nee Michiru, you don't date anyone because no one catch your eye or you actually have someone you like?"

"Mmm…I…think I might have someone I like, but im not sure if I like him or if its just admiration. I never had love someone, so I don't know" Her thoughts wonder once more, bringing her back to Shirou, his face, his eyes, his body press against her as he clinch to her while they were falling, how tight to his body he had keep her, when he saved her from Alan, for a brief moment she could even feel his scent in the air, his fur. 'Or am I in love?' She blush at the thought, but didn't push it away. The girl in front of her notice she was pondering something so she paid the food and wave a hand in front of her friend face to get her out of her thoughts.

"Well, then it seems like even if you don't know if you like him or love him or even just admire him, every time you think on him your mind fly away. I would suggest you to clear those thoughts." She then got up, waiting for Michiru to follow, standing on the entrance where her bodyguards were waiting her, she turn around holding Michiru hand. "If you want to talk about it, you know im always here to do so and about your transformations, just keep practicing, you'll get a hold on it" Then she let her go before go inside the car and leaving the tanuki girl with her own thoughts, shifting her arms into wings before flying to the Co-op, closing her eyes to enjoy the wind over her face, hair and feathers. Pinga had shown her how to follow her instincts while flying so she would know how to take advance of the different currents.

When she was able to see the building she had been staying, she notice a guy with a coat leaving the entrance, so she descended and landed just infront of the wolf-guy, which seem like was expecting her. "Shirou, good morning."

"Hey, good morning." He answer, showing a slight smile, making Michiru miss a heart beat, she felt her cheeks burning as she place her arms behind her, looking away. "I-I suppose you are going to work? Should I come with you?" She watch his reaction from the corner of her eyes.

"Actually, to be honest I could use your help, last night was….a bit tough, if you need to get ready, go ahead, ill wait to fill you the details." The tanuki girl smiled at his words, they weren't cold or icy towards her, in fact he just admitted that he needed her last night, so with a teasing voice before leave she told him something. "Oww, don't worry shirou, I missed you too last night." She had said this to mess with him, which cause him to open his eyes as he turn to see her, his face still with no emotion but there was an spark on his eyes or such she though but she was more embarrassed than what he seem so she run upstairs to escape his gaze.

The wolf remain frozen on his position, still observing where the girl was standing a moment ago, he then got a hand out of his pockets to gently rub his head, sighing as he look up to the sky wondering inside his head. 'What if I told you I did missed you, noisy girl.' His eyes open widely, moving his hand to his mouth to cover it, his eyes narrow in disbelieve.

'Wait, did I really just thought that? No, maybe I am just overthinking, we barely know each other.' He assure himself while looking at the street, remembering when they first meet, she without knowing anything tried to stop him from turning delinquents into pulps. She had prove over and over again that even if she was a mess, she would always risk her integrity to protect and help others, this brought an half smile to the wolf face.

Love don't know age Ogami, she is an adult.

That voice caught him out of guard and he turn around, ready for anything but there was no one there, something inside him warn him, it was not an unknown voice, he knew it but couldn't put a finger on it, he grunt, recently his head was always on the clouds. Never before he had feel so distracted. "I guess its all her fault."

The tanuki girl return shortly after that, using her usual attire, using her jacket around her weist, leaving her shoulders on sight, including the mark she now had over her left shoulder thanks to him. He scolded himself at the memory, his eyes got a bit darker as he did, closing his hands onto fist inside his pockets. 'She could had die from my hand...'

"Shirou?" She ask, getting as response a grunt, as he begin to walk. "keep up or I won't wait for you." His words felt like cold water on her back, what happened? He was in such a good mood a few moments ago, she tried to walk faster to look at his face, but he avoid her eyes, both knew the reason behind this, Michiru had gotten good on reading the ancient wolf, there was no way he would let her seen the fear and guilt on his eyes. 'I wont allow you to get hurt again, that's for sure' He thought for himself as they walked with no real destination, as he begin to walk, explaining to her what the drug had done to those under its effects, how they would hurt and charge against everyone they would get into. "It...kinda remind me like the Nyrvasil syndrome." This fact had already crossed throw Shirou head, tho he tried to push it a side, everyone had already the vaccine using michiru blood, there was no way this could happen again and the victims of the drug, didn't resemble what the syndrome looked like. "It might be a possibility that it has something to do with that, that's a fact, we most not forget that Yaba was forced to go savage."

After this was spoken, shirou hold his shoulder, grunting a bit as he move it in circles, making michiru to look concert to him. "Whats wrong? Did you got hurt last night?" This was odd, sure even if he was immortal he still had to rest and recover from his injuries, but not this long. "Shirou….are you okey?" Her look of concern made him stop his tracks, looking at her, those eyes, so kind and deep, deep enough to allow him to gently get attracted to them, loosing him self for a split moment before grab his head, rubbing his glove over his hair. "Yeah, I am fine, a regular injury won't kill me, had you forgotten?" He answer, walking again but before he could, a hold on his sleeve stop him again, forcing him to look back to the girl holding his arm. His body felt tense at the sight of her face, his eyes pleading to him as well as her face showed annoyance.

"Shirou, I thought we made that clear already, dont try to do everything by your self, thats why I am your partner. To help you, so we protect each other." He stared at her for a moment, she staring him back, he sigh with a low grunt, looking to the other direction. "Fine, but I dont remember telling you I needed a partner." A small grin show on his face, before moving his arm, gently holding her hand so she begin to walk again. A moment later, their hands had split, but in both the warm feeling on their own hands remained.

She keep walking, slightly behind him, holding her hand as he stared at it, she then turn his eyes to the wolf-guy walking infront of her, the words of nazuna ringing inside her head, but she couldn't continue pondering on that because shirou voice calling her brought her back to reality, in front of them a tigger was screaming and roaring while moving his arms, trying to catch anything on his sharp claws. "It seems like he reacted to the drug, take the civilians away." "Got it!" She reply, her legs morphed to cheetah legs, running to take everyone out of the way, while shirou transformed, running to the tigger before jumping to throw a quick on the side of his head, sending the savage creature to the ground. Taking this chance to pick out his phone. "Ogami here, there is another beastman out of control, ill be requesting a transportation vehicle." Some sharp claws ripped the side of his coat, cuting his sking as well, but not reaching too deep. "Fuck" He cursed, rising his feet to hit the tiger on the face again only to find he had catch his leg, swinging the wolf in the air before crash him on the ground, roaring at him, his mouth open, attempting to bite him.

"Shirou! Oh no you won't" Michiru yell, using his gorilla arm to punch the tiger on the jaw, a sickening crack was heard from both of them, the injuried beast released the wolf, screaming in pain as the girl was quick to help shirou got up. "Wow, you really are in bad shape, what would you do without me?" She tease, he growl at her at the time she let him use her shoulder as support, looking at the tiger, who had focus his attention to them again. "So whats the plan, should we take him to the docks?"

"I dont think he will be as easy as the others, I hate to admit it but I am hurt, without me holding his arms back, he might hurt you." She couldn't help but to blush. "Hey, I shown you I can face….wait! They aren't under nyrvasil syndrome, with means they wont mutate, right?" He, puzzled by her question nod. "If we dislocate his arms he wont be able to hurt us." She grin at him, who was amaze that this didn't crossed his mind, before pushing her so they avoid the tiger who charged to them as a bull. "Sounds like a plan, but we must be quick, this is a public place and police wont come here in time."

"Leave it to me!" Holding her shoulders, her fur begin to glow as the time her size begin to grow, turning into a full bear, growling at the tiger. 'Just focus on the moment michiru, nothing more' She repeat on her head, she wasn't sure how long she would keep the form, but it should be long enough, without lossing any time and using her four legs she run tackling the tiger across the street, her powerful front legs hitting his face.

Shirou meanwhile look for something to tie his legs, stopping him from running again, michiru knew how to fight thanks to some lessons from him, using a big and durable body was a wise choise, finding some ropes he begin to tie the legs and tail of the tiger, before know, michiru was sent over her back from a single punch on her face, making her turn on her regular form as some blood came from the place she was hit and her mouth. "Argh! That hurt…" She cry out as her hands cover her nose while some tears threat to come out her eyes, the scent of blood went inside the wolf nose, then, he blanked out.

When he arrive, Yuji Tachiki made a sign for everyone to stop on their tracks, there he saw the young wolf he knew, punching and bitting the tiger, both covered on bruises, but the tiger even on its wild state, seem afraid, behind them there she was. Michiru Kagemori, the girl that had been working with Ogami, some blood over her face, didnt seem severe, tho her eyes were focus on the two fighting as she yell for the wolf to stop.

"Ogami! Stop! You'll kill him" He finally found his voice to call for the wolf, who didnt even flinch at his voice. Since they were informed with time they brought big mammals to stop the tiger, but now he was giving them instructions to split the wolf form the tiger before was to late. "Michiru, are you okey? What happened to Ogami?" He ask in panic as he run next to the girl who seem in trance. "I...im okey but I dunno he...just begin to hit him after he punch me" The old man looked back to where his team tried to push ogami away, figuring that he went into that state after seen the girl hurt, but the wolf didnt submite, punching those that tried to even touch him, causing michiru to snap, running to him, wrapping her arms around him form behind. "Shirou stop! Stop he is done, I am fine stop it, your hurting others!" He then stop midair, blood dripping from his face and fists, multiple claws marks over his body, panting as his fangs were exposed. Like if he had just woke up from a dream, his body relaxed, turning his head to the side, looking at everyone and michiru. "What…" Then the wet feeling over his hands, made him lower his eyes, there was a lot pf blood over his now naked hands, this was not his blood. Before he could look at the victim of his rage, michiru pull him around, not wanting to let him see that. "Shirou, dont….dont look, its fine…" She didnt let go, even after he fel his body went limb, dropping over his knees, she keep holding him close, the memories of his clan killed infront of him, came back to his eyes. He was suppose to be a protector of beastman, but here he was, cover in blood of one of his kind. "I...didnt meant to.." He tried to excuse himself, but the feeling of the young girl burring her face on his chest stop him, she was trembling. 'Is she afraid of me?' The thought made his chest feel tight, but the feeling of her clinching shown him he was wrong.

"Its okey...im okey…" He whispear to her, slowly wrapping his own arms around her, making her jump at the sudden move, but didnt push him away. Everyone else was getting the suspect on the vehicle, he was breathing and it seem like nothing important had been damadge. "What happened back there, I had never seen him going so feral, not even when yaba at the station." "Hm...you are right on that, I think its the first time I seen this but" Looking at the couple who remained clinch to each other, something came up to his mind. "She was able to calm him, that kid its very brave." Slowly, shirou got up, as he walk closer. "Ogami, do you need an ambulance?" Tho he already knew the answer, but before the wolf could answer, it was the girl who answer for him.

"Thanks, but I think ill bring him back home now, he just need to rest." Her smile seem afraid, but the old man understood, moving a side to let them pass, but the girl turned her arms into wings, flying away with shirou hold by her now claws. Non of them said anything, instead of landing on the entrance, she head directly to the roof where her room was located. This seem odd to shirou. "Michiru, it would be better if you land on the entrance." She shake her head, guiding him to her room, placing him over her bed as she look at him, he could see sadness on her eyes. "Ill come back on a moment….stay here." Her voice was soft, as if she was afraid to hurt him somehow, her hand gently stroke his cheek on such soft way that he couldn't help but to feel please and breath calmly. By the time she left for the first aid kit, he stay on her bed, his injuries had already close by now but it still hurt everytime he moved. 'What happened? I dont remember anything after I saw her bleed' His body tensed at the memory of blood, which made him grunt, but another scent fill his nose, he instinctively took his beast form, letting his nose enjoy that, leading his face to the pillow, where michiru scent was coming from. Slowly he begin to close his eyes, as usually happen when he focus on a scent, he could see her, laying on the bed, walking around, that girl Nazuna, himself, Melissa, then, her again, only her. The sound of the door opening made him rise his head to notice michiru walking back in, blinking at him.

"Huh? Did I interupt something?" She tease while sitting on the bed making the wolf grunt, sitting down, allowing her to check for any injuries that may still be open. All of this in silence as non of them dare to speak or say anything. "Shirou, I need you to take your shirt off, not like its covering anything anymore." Rolling his eyes he did as he was ask, indeed his wounds were close enough so they wouldn't bleed anymore, but the skin was still showing the cuts. "Does it hurts?…" Her hands gently explore the back of the guy, getting some grunts of pain as she did making her stop. "Sorry, ill try to be more careful."

"Its okey, this is nothing compared to what I had suffered before." Instead of calming her, it only made her be more worried about the man next to her and as she put some bandages around his chest and shoulders a question escape her lips. "Shirou, why do you always push your self like this? I know you are immortal but its clear that you still get hurt, I dont like seen you hurting others or getting hurt…" His eyes back then and how he basically wanted to kill the tiger had made her be afraid, but not of him precisely, more like of losing him on that rampage he was. Her cheeks blush a bit at the thought but a shy smile appear on her face as she finish. "Okey I am done shirou." She told looking at him while the wolf put his ripped shirt and coat back on, nodding at her. "Thank you, now I better go and report to the major, she might want to know what happen before the police arrive." And just like that, she left the room, leaving the girl staring at the door, slowly putting everything back inside the small box she had brought. Once she was done, she look to the place where he had been moments ago and find her self running a hand over the sheets and before her mind could follow her body, she had already lay over the bed where the scent and heat left by Shirou so now was her turn to close her eyes trying to imagine it was actually him. Her face went from brown to red, opening her eyes enough to see the bed again. 'What is wrong with me?..'

While the girl made her self that question the wolf was already on his studio, his back against the door while his hands where inside his pockets, while he close his eyes a deep sigh scape his lips. "What am i getting into?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Okay, maaaaaaybe this episode feels a bit rushed, but compared to the series I feel that it is quite similar, these two cannot go a day without getting into trouble. But I also feel that the last chapter gives me a lot of scope for their approach to be fairly fast, because you can see how much they care about the other and that they fully trust each other. Also lets not forget that shirou is a wolf-guy and we know that those big puppies are very protective with their mates~


	3. Was that a dream or my future?

There was blood as far as his eyes could reach, slowly he tried to get up but his body protested at any movement he attempted. All of his senses were overwhelmed by the smell of blood and burnt flesh by the time he got on his feet, the screams of fear and pain of kids made him run on an attempt to go to their aid, but all he found were charred bodies. “No...not again…” The wolf had to cover his nose at the smell or else he could pass out at the shock this would result for his brain, when a familiar voice called for him, forcing himself to run once more while feeling his lungs dry because of the ashes. Nothing, there was nothing once he arrived at the origin of the call or so he thought before the voice, weaker this time, called his name again. “I’m here! I'm here, where are you?!” His chest was starting to ache from the pressure on it, his mind hadn't even managed to glimpse who the voice belonged to.

“Shirou….” This time the voice came from behind him making him turn around, kneeling to slowly take the body of a girl between his arms which was barely breathing by this point. Moving the hair covering her face, dark teal eyes were revealed to his surprise which made his eyes wide till the point one could think they would pop out as the name escaped from his lips. “Mi...chiru?” Taking a deep breath that seemed like it was meant to take all the air of the world, she slowly turned his face to him, revealing a slight smile while her trembling hand reached for his cheek and as soon as he felt it, his own hand followed hers.

He could feel a wet yet warm feeling extending on his arms and chest, she was losing a lot of blood and he was unsure to even move her as she felt so fragile as if she were made of paper. His heart was pounding so hard that it felt as if his chest was about to burst under its strength, his breathing became erratic, he felt as if his body became stone. “Hold on! Ill...ill get help I...just..” Then from the flames and smoke, a beastman victim of the Nirvasyl syndrome begin to walk to them, but this was impossible, everyone on anima city had the vaccine already so this couldn’t be real, wanting to get out of there immediately he move his head to see the girl between his arms once more but she was now a corpse that still had her eyes on him.

“What kind of protector are you if you couldn’t even save your family?”

“Michiru!” He yelled as hard as he could, his hand over his chest, panting as if he had just run a marathon while looking in every direction trying to see where he was. Without his realization he had morph onto his wolf form as was drooling and covered in sweat, probably from before he had morph. He slowly sat on the sofa, his heart pounding in his ears as each beat caused his vision to momentarily blur. As his eyes got used to the darkness, he noticed he was in Anima city, to be more precise in his studio and it seemed it was still midnight.  
The next thing he did was cover his face using his hands, fighting the tears, the all powerful silver wolf shirou Ogami was on the edge of tears. It's been ages since he had a nightmare as raw as that one, now with his brain fully awake he realized the dream was about Nirvasyl but with one little difference, this time Michiru was there. This was without a doubt weird since she was born thousand years after it happened and even if he knew that, he found himself at the door already, slowly going out and straight to the room of the tanuki girl. Her scent on the air slowly made his body relax as it leads him to the origin, noticing the door half open, not wanting to invade her intimacy he gently knocks at the door waiting for an answer.

“Hey, Tanuki, are you awake?” Again he waited for an answer, any, but he could only hear someone moving the blankets. A soft mumble coming from her encouraged him to knock once more, maybe she was awake after all.

“Michiru?” For a split moment a thought of opening the door and making his way inside the room almost forced him to do so, but he knew better, so before leaving he took one last breath just to make sure she was there and unharmed. ‘Fair enough’ He thought before turning around to walk back into his room, without his knowledge the girl was actually awake but didn’t say a word, only when she heard he had left she raised his head to look at the door before laying back down.

The major wasn’t having a good night either, unlike the wolf and the girl, she had been awake almost all the night been busy between reading reports and the results of the blood test made to the tiger, it was hard to look at the pics of how he was found when they captured him. Ogami usually restrains his strength but this time as with his fight with Alan he did not, it reminds her when he killed everyone in the research facility where she was kept prisoner. ‘Ogami, what has gotten into you recently? You told me once that you wouldn’t let Ginro out again and yet, not one but three times you use that power, all since Kagemori Michiru came to the city’ But then a beep from her laptop made her look down, his eyes couldn’t believe what she was reading, the tests shown that the beast factor on the consumers of the drugs were unstable, this was concerning. “Koichi?” She calls using the communicator over her desk . “Yes mayor?”

“Call Ogami first thing in the morning, I have something that might concern him, ask for him to come alone too.”

“Yes major, for now you should rest a bit.” This made her chuckle, he had been by her side since anima city was founded, as far as It concern her, he was after Shirou his best friend.

But now, with what she just found out, she might need more than just them, this was dangerous even for humans. She stood up walking to the window, staring at the city she was so proud of, but now she was afraid everything could crumble to ashes if they didn't act quick. She knew what it was required to do but she wanted the point of few of Shirou, after all, he was the protector of their kind.

“If I want to save and change this city, humans need to come here.”

For ogami It was not weird at all to be called to the office of the major, Rose usually required his presence to explain some ideas she had and to inform him about dangerous groups that threat the city, but what he find odd was that she ask for him to come alone as to leave Michiru out of this. Usually he wouldn’t actually bring her unless it was really necessary, but to ask for this had to be something Michiru shouldn’t know. As he walked towards the kitchen he could feel the smell of beacon in the air, his thoughts moving from the meeting to the food, he couldn’t help it thanks to his predator side. The closer he walks to the kitchen, something on the back of head begins to itch, so he stops before getting to the end of the stairs.

His nose knew it and so did he, so after taking a deep breath he dared to walk inside the room and as he predicted, Michiru was making breakfast, which made him raise an eyebrow. “Oh! Good morning shirou, you're just in time.” She was as usual showing a wide smile and an apron, the wolf looked around but it seemed as if they were the only ones right there. “Yeah, morning, where are Melissa and Gem?” He inquired before taking a seat, a mug of coffee already waiting for him on the table making him raise his eyes brown, turning his eyes back to the tanuki who was still focused on the pan she was holding. “Oh, they had some procedure to do, so it was up to me to make sure you eat to have energy.” She answered while pointing to the wolf using the spatula with a bright smile, he however had his attention on a newspaper already, making a small growl come from the girl.

“So shirou, tell me, did anything happen last night?” Shirou stopped his arm midair before he was able to sip the coffee, but this only lasted a few seconds. “Nothing out of the ordinary, why do you ask?”

“No particular reason, just wondering.” A long silence followed after she said this since none of them wanted to say anything, however, this didn’t seem to bother them as if they found the company of the other comforting enough to stay like this. “So” The former human girl was the first to break the silence. “Do we have a mission for today? After yesterday's show I was wondering what we would do today.”

“For now there is no new mission, however the mayor asked me to come to the city hall.”

“Ah, then I better hurry to get ready if that’s the case.”

“Actually.” The girl stops in her tracks. “I was the only one required to come this time.” He could tell that the girl didn’t like this, since she was always on her beast form it was easy to tell her mood, her ears and tail betray her. One reason for most beastman to don’t do the same. “Do you know the reason?”

“No.” His voice almost seem cold. “But, if there is something I can tell you, I'll do once I come back. Okey?” This time he used a gentle voice that cause the girl to shiver and blush gently while putting the plate of food in front of him. “Y-yeah okay… I was planning to buy some new clothes anyway so I was busy.”

“I see.” Once again the silence surrounded them but this time the wolf was the one to speak after eating some of what the girl made for him. “What a surprise, this is actually pretty good, never expect you to be one to know how to cook.” He snorted at what the girl pouted a bit, crossing her arms.

“Well I used to help my dad with the kitchen, so there are a lot of things I can do and you don’t puppy.”

A grunt made her smile, leaning on her hand while she kept eating, this behavior was something shirou was not used to. Michiru always seems to be happy, however today she seems even more happy or in a better mood than she had been before despite what happened just a day before. “Okay, clearly there is something going on with you. Are you gonna tell me or not?” She shook her head as she finished and got up. “It's my little secret~” And she was gone before Shirou could actually begin to understand what just happened in front of him, raising an eyebrow before looking down at what was left of food on his plate before eating it and washing his dish. He took a moment before closing the door of the building to look at his hand which was covered by blood, his eyes wide but after a quick blink it was gone. ‘I must be still half asleep.’ He grunt walking to the town hall in silence while taking his mind back to the last 3 days. Anima City had always been a place where many riots would be regular thanks to the different kinds of beastman living together. Nirvasyl was like this but the people were more friendly with each other. ‘But Nirvasyl no longer exists.’

While he continued walking down the streets and looking around to any scent his nose would catch he couldn’t help but to notice that the city seemed more calm, more friendly or at least enough for him to look surprised at this. It's been 11 years now since the foundation and just now he came to the realization of how calm it looks . He was always looking for some thief or a terrorist, always on the run and only taking a moment when the festival in his name or ginro name took place. When was the last time he actually had a walk to air his thoughts? He couldn’t put his finger on any memory of this happening before, he was changing and perhaps the one behind this and the city changes were the same.

What he could remember as if it just happened yesterday was when Rose told him to try and make a place, a city, for every beastman to be able to hide and live in peace out from the humans. Of course he at first refused to settle down, he kept thinking this would only make them an easier target for humans, but then Rose told him something. “Even the great silver wolf needs a place to call home and this way, you can keep a better eye on everyone.” A home? After Nirvana he actually never thought of having a home, it was almost as if the person looking for this was someone outside of him, now it was only a memory on the back of his head that had been almost buried. This was one of the reasons he never took the time to buy a proper bed, because even if he was grateful with Melissa and Gem, the co-op never felt like a home for him. But now that he took a moment, it might not be a home, but perhaps it was time to get a department for himself so if anything happens Melissa and Gem will be safe. “Nothing happened so far but maybe.” Once he noticed his surroundings he was already a few steps away from the door, leaving his thoughts a side for now.

The office was as always has been, big and empty but with a beautiful view of the city, Rose itself hadn’t change much even at her 90 years old, she still look young just as shirou itself. The mayor rise her eyes once he notice the wolf and great him with a soft smile, even if he was older she slowly became a mother figure to him sometimes. “Ogami, it is nice to see you, tho I would prefer if it was on other circumstances.” The tone on her voice change, making him walk closer as some papers were already waiting for him on the desk. “It's about the tiger from yesterday isn’t it?” He got a nod in reply.

“Yes, even if we were unable to analyze the drug on his blood torrent to find any clue, there was a consistent difference for sure. We must assume that till now the drug its still not finish.” The screen in front of them begins to show the same information. “As you know this drug does not only cloud the judgment of the consumer, it also releases the limitation on his muscles and makes their DNA unstable, much as the Nirvasyl syndrome. However they remain with normal appearances, for now.”

The wolf eyes showed a visible concern, this proves that the beastman that got the vaccine already, could turn into a mindless beast once more. “How dangerous can they become? As bad as when they mutated?” Rose shook her head. “No, it's more as if they return to be wild animals but keeping their anthropomorphic apparience, not into a creature that only wants to destroy. Think of this like...when you go into a rampage.” A cold chill went down the wolf back. “You basically attack everything that stays on your way, however I can't say for sure this is what the drug is meant to do” He sighs, but then he notices a familiar logo on the information in front of him. “Wait, is that the Sylvasta logo?” His mouth tastes like trash after that name leaves his lips, his vision turning red at the reminder of that person. “Yes, they developed a first state of the drug to turn Yaba crazy and silence him, however since Alan quit the company I had access to its research and someone else has done this.”

“Someone else? Could it be someone from that family.” Again he got a negative answer. “Then who?”

“I'm not sure, this is something I had never seen and it's one of the reasons I ask you to come here without Michiru, I think we may need help from humans outside the city and they must be warned about this drug.If my theories are correct about the drug, it can turn beastman into a weapon who will only stop when their hearts stop beating.” She stopped, glaring at her old friend to read every body movement but to her surprise he wasn’t, or at least didn’t shown, to be as mad as she thought. “I wanted to hear what you think about this.”

Shirou actually took a moment to look down at his hands then up to see the mayor and finally, to the window, the silence made Rose grow a bit concerned and before she could ask what was wrong, the wolf talked. “I am not happy about it, to me it seems unnecessary to bring humas here and put everyone at risk, they could even try and use this drug against us like they tried to get rid of us with Alan's help.” He was almost growling at these words. “But…this could lead to anima city destruction if we can’t do something about it, it puts innocent people in danger, beastman and humans for once….if this beastman are as strong as yaba became ill be forced to use Ginro power and it's not an option.”

His voice seemed concerned and yet calm, as if he was actually talking far from the building. “Nirvasyl was my home, where my family and friends lived and after I came back I proceeded to look for vengeance and it was nonetheless a beastman family, the Sylvasta family who killed all my clan and in the process I killed countless humans that had nothing to do with that, innocent humans.” Rose could feel a sharp feeling on her chest while his friend brought back those memories at the time he placed his hand over his neck, without his collar he could feel the scar. “It’s a reason I sealed Ginro, but…maybe not all humans are bad….just as not all beastman are good either.”

A long silence followed these words, shirou wasn’t looking at rose, his eyes were locked on his own hands once more covered in blood or at least he saw them this way, Rose on the other hand was staring at him, she was speechless at what she just heard. She had to blink a few times to make sure it was shirou nonetheless who was standing in front of her. “You are not the Shirou that rescue me in the past, are you?.” Her words sounded like an affirmation instead of a question, making the wolf raise an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

Her facial expression relaxed, showing a half smile before leaning her chin over her hands. “You had changed, Ogami, you may not have seen it, but you had become softer which is not bad after all the suffering you had lived through and I once told you this would happen.” Shirou remembers this but not as well as her. “You just accepted that humans were not as bad as you thought, I wonder if this is something you discover yourself or something someone actually showed you.” Before he could say anything, the mayor raised her hand. “I’m afraid that this is all the time I possess right now, I was only gonna explain the situation and to ask for your advice and you already gave it to me. I'll be contacting some old contacts and the prime minister, hopefully this time things won’t go like last time.”

With a puzzle face he nodded, turning around so he could leave the room. She wanted to discuss the rampage he suffered before since he had shown improvement with his anger but it was true that she didn’t have the time, not as if she was gonna forget to address that in another moment. Buff before the wolf could leave, she raised her voice. “Shirou, it makes me happy to see you happier now.” Then the door was close behind her friend, she was sure her words reached him, but that old bag of bones was terrible sharing his thoughts and feelings.

‘Have I really changed that much?’ Shirou asks himself leaving the town hall thinking that perhaps he had, without knowing he allowed himself to lower his guard around Michiru, he then brought his hand back to his neck. ‘I even stop using that….maybe she made me change.’ Rose was standing in front of the window as she saw the guy leaving, she felt as if he wanted to talk about something that had to be about his past, she couldn’t put a finger on what but it must be about Nirvasyl, sometimes she had to remember that Shirou was older than her but this prove to be hard since he sometimes act like a teenager.

Nazuna couldn’t actually meet Michiru since she had to try the wardrobe for her future concerts, so she texted Nina and she was very happy to have some time with her friend since after everything, the three of them had become close friends. Shirou and Nina’s father were not very happy with this but none of them refused to let this happen. After all, both knew there were not many teenagers they could be around with Nina being part of the family and Michiru being a former human, this way both would be protected. This time Flip refused to let them go out because of the disturbances concerning the drug so they were at the girl's house, she was showing the tanuki girl how many friends she had made on facebook after Nazuna became an idol and brought new eyes to the city.

“It is amazing! Finally I have other people who I can talk with! After what happened with Lisa I have to be honest, I was afraid but then all this happened.” She was even more energetic sometimes than the tanuki itself which let her know how shirou could feel around her. “Yeah I can see that, I am glad but you must remember to be careful this time. It's not easy to have friends who you had never seen.” Nina only rolled her eyes. “Yeah yeah, I know, you don’t have to sound like my dad you know? I get that you worry but I had been more careful, trust me I don’t want to almost drawn again.” She hugged her arms at the memory.

“Anyway! It is very unusual for you to want to hang out without the three of us, not that I mind but is there something bothering you?”

Michiru let her back drop over the bed, turning human for now which showed Nina that indeed something was going on with her friend. “The thing is, I don’t know, I feel something is going on but I can’t explain, you know?” She covered her face before growling on her hands with exasperation, her head was a mess, she didn’t know what came to her in the morning after making breakfast for her and shirou. Hell even that part, making him any food, it wasn’t weird for the family but she felt nervous the whole time and when he told her she was good, a warm feeling on her chest made her smile more than ever. “I am just confused about what my life has come to be.”

“What? You are not happy? I thought you wanted to be human again and go home.”

“Yes I said that but…''She opened her eyes, looking at the ceiling, now she wasn’t sure she wanted to leave everything she had become in the past. “I had been feeling like this is where I belong, even if I was human once more…I can’t see myself leaving this place.” Nina stared at her, thinking on the occasion she meet Michiru, she seem so sad when she told her she wanted to go back to how things used to be and was thrill to find out she recover her human form and yet she was now trying to explain how this was no longer an option for her but then her eyes light up with an idea. “Michiru, could it be you fall in love with someone here?” The girl in question sat up as fast as she could, turning her head towards the dolphin with a robotic movement. “W-what do you mean?...Like...love with your brother?...” Her heart was once more dancing on her chest and the image of Shirou came to her head.

“No silly, like, when you have a boyfriend I mean. You know, someone who holds you and loves you and gives you chocolates!” Michiru's face went from pink to red in an instant. “You know? I actually talked about this with Nazuna before and I never had a boyfriend before.” Nina stops and turns to see Michiru with a shocked expression. “Really? Not once?”

“No, never, I was always focused on being a good student and with basketball, so I never really found a guy attractive. I had a few male friends but none catched my attention you know?”

“Michiru, are you even a girl?” Nina's eyes look at her as if she was some kind of weird bug.

“Of course I am! I just had other things on my mind, okay? Also none of them were my type anyway.” This was where Nina wanted to bring the conversation. “Then? What type of guy are you into?” She asked at the time she set her phone into recording mode, Nazuna had to hear this too.

“W- you!...”She stopped, what kind of guy was her type? After school she had to worry about turning into a beastman, after this she had to worry about beastman hunters, then get into Anima city, then find her cure and then shirou. ‘Shirou?’ Why everytime she was thinking about her life now he always came to her head? She always thought about what he would say or do, after all he was for her since the beginning after he learned she used to be a human. “At first I thought that just a good guy would be good I think.” He even treats her like an obstacle, refusing her help with everything. “Then I thought maybe a smart guy?” But then he began to slowly accept her help, encouraging her to take yaba to another place, he even caught her from the building she was falling from. “But now I dunno, I suppose…” 

“You suppose?” Nina lowered her phone by now, almost 10 minutes had passed and Michiru took every second to slowly explain what was in her mind. “That you don’t like guys?” Michiru at first got embarrassed but then laughed a bit, making Nina even more confused. “Nah, I don't like girls if that's what you are trying to say.” She reached her right shoulder. “I guess...i just like someone who will be there for me as i'll be there for him, been a team against the world.” 

“...I don’t really understand what you meant but I guess that I'll get it when you get a boyfriend.”

“Perhaps, but I dunno if I'll get one for now.” Once more he thought about Shirou, his eyes, how cool he looked when was in action. “You know? Now that I think about it...I might like beast guys…” The realization that she did not think this but said it out loud made her cover her mouth, but it was too late, Nina was staring at her with a huge smile on her lips while moving her phone side to side. “So, its about that wolfy guy huh?” Michiru could swear she was about to dig a hole and stay there for the rest of her life. 

After a few hours of Nina trying to get any more info about Michiru's crush, the assault girl had to leave since it was almost dark outside. “Oh come on, please stay and sleep here today. We can have a slumber party!” At this point she was almost clinching to the tanuki waist trying to stop her from leaving, but it was in vain. “I'm sorry, but I have to go home or Gen and Melissa will get worry, I promise i'll come to visit more in the future, okay? Maybe next time we can talk about what guys do you like.” She then smiled and the girl nodded in return. “Fine! But next time we must have Nazuna over, she must be better at this.”

Michiru didn’t liked the idea since they would outnumber her, but maybe she would focus the questions on other topics, so she left and even if Flip told his guys to drive her home, she refused saying she would fly home. And so she morphed her arms and fly off into the sky, in direction of the place she had called home from a while now, then her nose catch a familiar scent, she look around but couldn’t find what she was looking for, maybe it was just her imagination or maybe he was around to keep an eye on her. “I can take care of myself you know?” She mumbled before landing on the roof, where a wolf was expecting her with his arms crossed. “Shirou? What are you doing here so late?”

The wolf couldn’t help but to yawn, cracking his neck. “Well. you were with Flip daughter all afternoon, so i thought i would wait for you to come back and tell you what i learned. But you took all day, so I waited.” Michiru's heart skip a beat at the thought of shirou waiting for her to come back home. “Hah, I bet the puppy couldn’t go to sleep without this sexy tanuki?” She tease but shirou remains in silence and she would think that he actually found this annoying, if his tail didn’t waged for a second. “To the point michiru, i was told that the drug its changing, its still on a beta state and it could be a way for humans to make weapons.” He drops the info before sitting on a chair. “It seems like someone outside of Anima city got their hands on Alan's research, so the mayor will ask for the government's help for this.” Michiru raised an eyebrow. “Wait, humans? You mean that she will ask humans to come here?”

“Yes, that exactly.” 

“But i...thought you didn't like humans..” These words made him feel guilty. “Maybe I like some humans, you showed me that not all are bad.” He explains with a smile. “I just don0t feel too excited about the ieda, but I didn't refuse. Anima city its my priority after all, if something happens because of my refusal against humans, then it would be my fault.”

Then, memories of michiru bleeding out came back to her. “Michiru, this city its still not safe and even if i know you can defend yourself, if something happens i want you to come to me, ill make sure to do whatever i can to protect you, okey?” His voice was full of confidence and concern yet his eyes reminded her of an beast ready to jump into his prey, slowly walking to him to place her arms around his torso. She wasn’t sure if it was a crush or if she saw him as a big brother or just a friend, but one thing was clear to her, she just loved how much he cared for her and she felt as if she was invencible having him this close. “Yes i know that much….thanks shirou, just remember that ill also make sure to protect you and make sure you are happy…” She then proceeded to nuzzle on Shirou fur chest, she only had two times where she felt this and yet it felt as if that was a place only she could have, it just felt right. Shirou on the other hand didn’t knew how to react, he didn’t expect the girl to hug him or rub her face on him at all like a child and he could feel something warm on his chest and he was hell sure that it wasn’t just the temperature of the girl, michiru could hear shirou heartbeat increasing. 

The sound of his heart, the soft feeling of his fur and his scent invading her nose slowly made her eyelids become heavier as she began to close her eyes, at the feeling of her body going numb, the wolf was fast to catch her and raise her in his arms. She felt so small and the fact she still held his fur and kept her face on his chest made her look adorable, as a kid trying to hide. ‘So this is how it feels huh?’ Slowly he made his way into the girl room, slowly placing her on the bed and making sure to cover her with blankets, he then took a moment to look at her sleeping face since and notice she seem really beautiful like that and he was about to leave before a grip on his tail forced him to stop, still with her eyes shut, she managed to grab his tail not wanting to let go. His mind then proceeds to think on the drug, the syndrum, the destiny of nirvasyl and what the future could become for Anima city, it could end up like in the past if he….if they didn’t put an end to this. ‘My dream...if it was the past? Or was actually what the future holds for me and if that is.’ He took a seat on the edge of the bed as Michiru proceeded to hug his tail and once more nuzzle on his fur. ‘I need to make sure that this future I saw never happens to you.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not what i had in mind, i wanted to work out a bit the trauma that shirou clearly has about all he had live and done, but i think the nightmares and his hallucinations are a good start, also for michiru i am trying to use a profile of girl i seen on the anime before, so i hope you like how they both seems to already care for the other beyond friendship and it's actually the cold shirou who feels a strongest yet unknown feeling for the little tanuki. Guys it would really help me to know what you think since it's my first fanfic in a forein language, so you all know what to do. See ya!


	4. You trust me, dont you?

You trust me, don’t you?

Michiru slowly began to wake up without opening her eyes, she just kept a big smile on her face as she took a deep breath while her hands began to look for something on her blankets but there was nothing there. She then proceeded to open her eyes and look around but just as before, she was alone in her room feeling a bit sad but unsure what exactly she expected to see. As her brain began to fully awake she remembered how last night she clinched to Shirou on the roof but couldn’t remember walking to her room, so it must be Shirou who brought her back. But then some traces of his scent on her bed made her lay down again, kindly nuzzling on the pillow before blushing and closing her eyes. “What am i doing….what for god sake is wrong with me?” She had seen animes before and she always felt annoyed because of how stupid the main characters act around those they like but right now she wasn’t even sure if she liked Shirou. ‘Maybe I should try to clear that idea, before thinking about anything else.’ With an annoyed groan she finally jumps out of bed, realizing she had morph into a wolf while sleeping and as she begins to brush her short hair, she also begins to explore her muzzle with deep eyes. “I wonder what would everyone think if i remain on this form?” She shook her head returning to her tanuki form. ‘Lets go and have breakfast, i'll think about this later.’ And with this she left her room.

By the time she reached the kitchen she only found Melissa and Gen who were drinking some nice coffee, she had always liked the smell but could never really drink the brown liquid since it was too bitter for her taste. “Good morning Mr and Mrs Horner, I didn't see you coming back yesterday, any issue?” Melissa as usual had already a plate with food for michiru and a big smile. “Not at all, just as always, a slow process but in the end everything went smoothly. What about you? Anything new happened while we were out?” The girl could only shrug as she continued to eat. “Nothing actually, the usual, bad guys trying to destroy something.”

The Horners shared a concerned look before Gem spoke what both were thinking. “Michiru, don’t you think it's getting a bit too risky for you to keep going with Shirou on his missions? We know you are no regular beastman but still, there is something that might be too dangerous, even for Shirou.” This caught her out of guard and a puzzled expression crossed her face. “Uhm...yeah i mean, it is dangerous, that's exactly why i always go with him so he won’t get unjuried. If i don't take care of him, who will?”

“That's very kind of you Michiru, you're a good girl but we are being serious, just think about what happened with the syndrome, you could have lost your right arm.” The shoulder where Shirou bite her begins to sting a bit, forcing her to rub it while she looks away since this was a topic she hated to bring up. “It...it wasn’t his fault, i knew it wouldn’t be that way.” Even if she tried to sound convincing she failed miserably. “But been serious, Michiru, you should be thinking about your future, what do you want to do from now on.”

“Yes honey, we are happy to have you here with us, but you are still young and you are not even working officially with shirou. You could start to work with us and save money for whatever you want to buy.” She never thought of getting a job, her plan was to become human again, but after everything that she lived besides Shirou it just seemed natural to continue working with him. However she never worked with him, she was just helping him out, he was the one that got paid. ‘Maybe i should talk with him about it.’

“Thanks for the offer Mrs Melissa, i'll think about it. Ah! By the way, did you two saw if Shirou left or if he is still in his room?” 

“He left almost an hour ago, you know how he is, usually wakes up pretty early. Unless it was a rough night.” The wombat women answered with a soft smile, standing besides her husband who kept reading the newspaper. After washing everything she used, michiru ran to her room, changing her clothes using black pants, a white T-shirt and a blue shirt. Then she flew away, going to the police station, thinking about how she was jobless. ‘Well I mean, it's not as if I couldn’t get a job, it's more about what I should look for job. Working on the co-op would be nice, but I'm not sure it would be my thing, I like to move around and have action.’ She was 18 so it wasn’t weird to get a job but before all she thought was sports, maybe she could try to train new teams with the trainer Dante since he recovered his love for baseball. Perhaps she should ask Shirou though, she stops her fly landing on a ceiling, staring at the floor with wide eyes. ‘Why do I keep bringing Shirou?’ Her cheeks went red as she shook her head in a failed attempt to think of something else.

At the police station, shirou was sharing the info he could with the policeman, showing the evidence provided to him by the mayor. “Just like last year, someone is trying to prove that our people can be dangerous and may be used as weapons. This drug is still on a production stage, so it can be very unstable and till now has left the users in coma but this may be on purpose.”

Someone besides Shirou took this chance to speak up, he was a Lieutenant on the police. “Thanks to Ogami we had been able to restrict and control these individuals, however we can’t keep depending on him because if the drug is finished we might have multiple citizens losing control like the Nyrvasil festival a year ago.” Everyone in the room couldn’t help to shiver at this, a few of them were victims and those who didn’t, had to try to contain their partners. “But then what are we supposed to do sir? We are not as strong as Ogami and even himself was having problems with the tiger and the bull” A new recruit asked with a bit concern.

“You are right, even i had problems with them. But because I was too confident with my own strength, I was told that I am not supposed to handle all of this by myself. You guys are the police and you have the duty and right to protect everyone.” This didn’t settle on the young ones as well as he would like, but then an old german shepherd raised his hand. “Then i suppose we will be taking actions to allow us to be able to face them?” Shirou couldn’t hide a small smile. “Yes, we are going to form a special police force that will be trained to face these individuals, however as you know, everyone on the police is a dog beastman. We had also been too naive thinking that we could protect the city just with this.” The man spoke again, everyone looked at him while mumbling between them. 

“This force will be conformed by not only dogs, but other kinds of beastman, we will welcome those that want to serve and protect the city.” Now everyone remains in silence. “Heh, seems like we are finally becoming a true city.” Tachiki said while looking at everyone, there were concerned looks and looks of surprise. “The Lieutenant Gabu will be the one leading this team, with the help of Ogami of course, anyone on this team will be trained to face and contain. So everyone, give everything you have but remember, they are also citizens of our city so don’t hurt them.” Now was the turn of the wolf to speak. “But more important, look for your partners well being, you are the strength of the city.” With this he left the room, these motivational talks were never easy for him, even when working with them in the past. Usually he would handle everything and the fact of him being immortal usually made him go all the way, but now with this new threat they need to change how everything will be managed. “I suppose trusting in others is not as bad as thought.” He said out loud as a few blue feathers fell in front of him, his nose was quick to catch the familiar scent on them. “May I ask what are you here?” He asked without looking to his right where Michiru landed before turning her arms back to their normal form.

“Hey, what's with that attitude? I just came to see if everything was alright.” Shirou rolled his eyes before rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Yes everything is fine, you didn’t need to come all the way, you have my number don’t you?” 

“Well yes, but it's not as if i couldn’t just come here or can’t i?” She was a bit annoyed at how he was acting to her. “A citizen can always come to the police station when there is a problem, but to make regular visits is something else.” This far from making her angry brought her thoughts from before and her chat with Melissa. “Hey Shirou, speaking of that, I was thinking about getting a job.”

This made him look at her with a blank expression but raising an eyebrow, reading the girl's face for any clue to where this came from. “Why? You own that Mink money again on my name?” The last part made his grunt a bit to what michiru was quick to deny. “N-no no, not at all is not that! I just…” She began to play with her hands. “I can’t keep living in the co-op and not pay at all, can i? It's not weird for people of my age to get a job and pay their own stuff.”

“Well, no, it is not weird at all.” He answers before taking a small moment to think. “But you never talked before about this so it kind of got me out of guard, that's all.” Michiru couldn’t help but to show an immature smile at the thought of having surprised her friend. “Well, i just never thought about it before.” 

“So, do you have an idea of what you want to do?” 

The girl stopped playing with her hands only to look up to his eyes, there were doubts on her but definitely she had an idea already but this brought a small fear to him. “I...was actually wondering if I could work officially with you and the police, like we have been doing the last 2 years.” He kinda knew this was gonna happen eventually but he wasn’t prepared at all for it. “Don’t get me wrong, i enjoy doing this with you and all but if i have to work on something. I prefer this since i can help others.” 

The man beside her remained in silence for a moment before looking away, her eyes couldn’t hide her insecurity since they moved down to her head. Shirou was pondering the scenario of her working with him, they were gonna make the team and michiru would be in fact able to join them thanks to her powers and strong will. However there was a voice on the back of his head to refuse to allow this. “I don’t think it's something you should apply for.” His voice was firm but she knew it lacked meaning, he used to do this when he was being harsh with someone, as long as it was up to him the capacity to stop her from joining and getting hurt like last time even if this meant to be rude with her, he was ready to do so. “You are still an immature kid who can’t protect herself and you expect me to support you with this?” After these words left his mouth he realized that even if he was ready to be like this, it still hurt him.

“...Shirou” She slowly held her hand, he could feel his body shudder at the touch even if he was wearing his gloves, her voice calling his name forced the wolf to look at her again. “I know I am silly sometimes and that you didn’t mean that, I know you and what happened the other day was my fault.” The scent of her blood came to his mind for a sec. “But.” She tightened her grip on his hand while smiling. “I told you I would protect you too and for that I have to take care of myself on my own too, right? So don’t worry ill be careful so you don’t put yourself on the line for my sake.” 

He proceeded to open and close his mouth, trying to form words but right now he realized that michiru had grown up even if it was a little, before she would yell back at him because of what he just told her. “If you think it's not my thing, maybe i can work somewhere else.” Her grip on his hands became loose but before she could take her hand away, it was him who held her. “If you promise to be careful, I'll see what i can do, just don't make me regret this.” She looked up to him but he wasn’t looking at her, she smiled as her tail wags a bit. “Thanks Shirou.” She couldn’t help but to notice he was a bit blushed because of this. Tho the moment was not meant to last very long since the lieutenant Gabu came out looking for Shirou, who was quick to release the hand of the girl. “I suppose everything has been set up with everyone already?” The dog nodded as he pointed to the room behind him. 

“Yeah, there are still some that refuse to accept the idea but I bet it's just because it's something new to what they were used to. Just give them time.” Then he noticed Michiru and offered a smile making a small reverence. “You must be Kagemori, it is my pleasure, we didn’t get introduced in the past.” He made a gesture to grab her hand but the girl was gently pulled back as she felt Shirou grip on her shoulder.

“You were saying?” Gabu took the hint so he was quick to resume the talk. “Ah, yes, there were a few volunteers that were mostly young ones. Only a few of the old men but that's something I can understand since this will be a bit too hard for them.” Michiru turns her head from one guy to the other before stares at Shirou. “Wait, what are you guys talking about?”

“About a special team that will be the one facing the victims of the drug.” The dog answered for the annoyance of the wolf who could already feel Michiru's gaze locked on him. “Ah I see, I didn't knew you guys were doing that.” Her voice was clearly from someone mad and Shirou refused to look at her while crossing his arms. “You are not from the police and it wasn’t still a thing.” 

“Well, maybe I will apply for that team, since I have handled two guys before.” Gabu remembered seeing how she helped Shirou into moving Yaba away from the station, but he didn’t acknowledge they faced another one, however years of experience made him realize he better leave those two alone since it seems they were about to fight. “Okay i'll leave you two then, if you need anything you know where to find me.” He then tried to slip away but a grip on his arm stopped him, Michiru walked besides him while pulling him along. “Don’t worry there is nothing else to talk about, come on, I'll need your help to fill whatever i need to fill for that team.” 

The poor men could only release a stressed sigh while he looked back at the white haired guy who had actually morphed into his wolf form and was growling at him, but there was nothing he could do besides follow the girl inside. ‘Did i walk myself into a fight between lovers without knowing?’ Anyway the girl mentioned something about papers before and he was confused. “Miss Kagemori, what do you mean by papers exactly?”

“Well, I came today to actually try to apply for the police force and you mention that special team, what perfect timing but to join. Don’t you agree?” She seems still a bit mad while explaining while she stops at the front desk. “Uhm, it's not something that easy to apply for. For starters we just discuss beginning to form it. There are a lot of things we must do first.”

“Oh, if it isn’t Michiru, it is always good to see you here.” Tachiki said, looking at the girl while waving a hand. “Ready to join us for real then? You would be a good element.”

“But Tachiki, sir we hadn’t even..” He was cut by Shirou. “He is right, she will do a great job with this, but first we need to train her. Right?” He questioned her showing a soft smile that was able to melt her previous anger only to replace it with a smile on her face. “Sure, i'll work as hard as i need to.” She flexed her arms showing biceps that were form but still lacked some strength, which made the wolf smirk before turning around leaving. “I'll go and talk with the mayor, please help her with every Procedure, I'll answer for her in this.” And then he had left.

“Heh, that Ogami is always full of surprises, it's good to see him calm after all these years.” The old man couldn’t remember the last time he actually saw Shirou smiling, no, he could actually remember. It was when Michiru was present, he looked at the girl who showed a puzzled look. “Okay then, I suppose we will jump the regular procedure, come to my office please.” He pointed while walking.

“But sir this isn’t protocol.” The young dog protested just to get a gesture with the hand. “Don’t worry Gabu, Ogami has a good nose and I know Kagemori, if that cold guy recommends her I can't argue.” Michiru smiled before following the policemen leaving behind a confused guy with some other policemen looking puzzled at him. “Great, paperwork..” He mumbled, turning to the person on the desk explaining what he needed.

“Alright, even if i said all of that, i'll still need to ask you a few questions. You know, protocol.” Michiru nodded since she kinda expected this. “Okay, first of all I'll assume this is the first job you have, am i right?” She nodded again. “All right, then why do you want to join the police and more important, on the special team?” She had already opened her mouth, ready to speak but the hand of the men in front of her stopped her on tracks. “Before you answer me, think your answer and then speak, I need the real reason.” Without being able to help it, she raised an eyebrow but took a moment to think of the answer.

“Well it's so i….” She stopped. ‘Can keep working with Shirou….but is that all?’

“I...want to help keep the city safe...i had seen how Shirou do his best to do so and i can’t stay behind, i might not be as strong as him but i can support him and for that i need to aspire to be someone that protect the others and for that i need to work on a team.” She stared at him with a slight smile but he could see her tense shoulders. “As I thought, you and him are very similar.” He smirks before nodding. “You must know that this will be an official position, so you will have to go and train with everyone else, will have to make regular rounds with your partner and follow a schedule. Do you understand this?” She nodded but she seemed uncomfortable with the partner idea, she didn’t think about that but before she could protest, Gabu walked in with some papers that were placed in front of her. “Here it is, some papers to get your info, the rules and regulations, the description of the job. Since it's a bit rushed you can take the day to read them. Just make sure to bring it tomorrow with all the info and signs of course, if you feel unsure tomorrow after reading everything, you can always change your mind.” After this she thanked them both and left with the papers.

“Don’t you think that it was a bit too soon?” The lieutenant finally asked his superior who could only shrugs looking at the files on his desk. “If the mayor is right, this city is in the eye of the storm. Bringing humans will make everyone afraid and even humans might be in danger, we need as much help as we can get. Shirou trusts her.”

Meanwhile at the city hall, the mayor was speaking with the prime minister, he was actually surprised by the call and immediately got someone to record the call even if Rose knew this would happen. “Prime minister, i hope i am not interrupting anything.” Her voice was calm and firm, even friendly if he wasn’t too nervous. “Y-yes it's been a year if i recall correctly, to be honest it's an unexpected surprise to get to hear from you mayor.”

“Well, I suppose it's after all that happens, but before I continue I must express that I don't hold any kind of resentment against any of you. Even if I don't support what happened before, I understand why this took place.” She cleared her throat before taking a more serious expression. “However, if anything like that happens again, things might go different for both sides. If it's possible I would like to arrange a meeting, no tricks this time. There is some information I would like to share and it must be discussed in person.” There was a long pause on the line before a male voice would speak. “What is it about?” She smiled.

“Something that could destroy an animal city and any other city if it's not handled with caution, i will collect the information i have for the meeting, if it's possible I would recommend bringing someone with knowledge of bioengineering.” This made the human male to wide his eyes, looking at one of his agents with the other phone. “Could it be...a bio weapon?” “I would recommend discussing this at the meeting.”

He was thinking as fast ass he could, what if it was a trap? But she was gonna share this kind of information after what happened? She was a brilliant woman and if they work together it could lead to a criminal group which would look good on his curriculum. “Alright, I'll prepare the place for next week if that's ok with you.” “Actually, there is a place where we could make the meeting, a building on tokio that belongs to the company Silvasta.”

A knock made her turn her gaze to the door where Shirou had appeared, with a hand gesture she welcomed him and behind him Pinga joined them. “Well, I guess it was obvious you will be here too, Ogami.” He said with a smile to which the wolf rolled his eyes, for pinga it seems as if he didn’t change a bit from last time. “Mayor, a pleasure as always. Good thing that this time is not on a scape tho.” She let a small chuckle escape her lips. “Indeed, however, these are not better times unfortunately. Ogami i required mister Pinga since i was thinking on meeting with the Prime minister again to discuss about the drug problem, but this time i don’t planned going without protection, mister Pinga here was a soldier and since there are not many beastman that can fly currently on the city i want you to form a plan with him.” She stops before looking at the wolf. “But no, you won’t be required for this meeting, I know you have more important things to do yourself.” Just as before, she already knew that the program was going to be a fact, she sometimes seemed more like a mafia leader for how much she actually knew about what happened in the city. “Then I suppose my presence right now it's not very useful.” He sighs but is quickly corrected. “On the contrary, about the special team the police will create, I believe that you must train them personally since you know how to fight these beasts.” 

“Excuse me mayor, but what beast are you talking about?” Rose facepalm herself menthaly at the lack of consideration before showing on the screen in front of the nyrvasil victims and those under the effects of the drug. “This, mister pinga, is why we are going to ask for human help. Anima city faces a new threat, this is why it's so important for us to attend this meeting.” Pinga was one of the few people who didn’t fall on those illnesses but even now the sight was enough to make him feel a cold chill on his back. “But how can you assure that humans won’t betray you again like last time.” For both Rose and Shirou this was a point of view they too share, but in times like this, they need to push their own feelings aside. “We must trust humans, if not, we won’t ever be able to live in peace.” 

These words surprised both the albatross and the mayor, but before they could say anything, the wolf was making his way to the door. “Ogami, are you sure there isn’t anything else you want to discuss?” He stopped, looking at her from over his shoulder. “Just one thing, Michiru is going to join the team, so i might become a bit busier while their training is done.” Pinga proceeds to smile, raising an eyebrow. “I see that you have become softer for that lady, are you into young girls?” 

“Don’t be ridiculous albatros.” He showed his fangs before continuing his way, the retired soldier could only smile before walk closer to get more info from the mayor, Michiru on the other hand made use of the studio of shirou desk to read over and over the papers, filling those that required her info, it was pretty similar to the papers for school but with a bit more details. For starters, her blood type was a mystery for her anymore since that was changed thanks to the transfusion she and nazuna got before. Then her nose tingles at the scent of the wolf, looking up to find him at the door, staring at her. “Oh, shirou, I'm glad that you're back now. You see, I was filling out this paper for the police department but there is some info i really don’t know. Could you help me with them?” The wolf then walked close to the desk, kuro was already asleep as he looked down at the papers.

“You really are doing this aren’t you?” He then sat on the chair michiru just freed for him, but then without a warning she took a seat on his lap, crossing her arms while looking up to him. “Well, yeah, if it means i can help others and keep working by your side, what better than this?” His blood had turned into stone inside his veins, if it wasn’t because of his fur, the tanuki would know how red his face was and this surprised him since usually he was good at keeping his cool around females and even better at predicting movements from others. Yet here he was, unable to move and feeling his heartbeat going wild, Michiru stared at him, slowly turning into her human form and this time Shirou didn’t find it awkward, in fact her scent became even more strong. “Hey shirou?” He shuddered at the pronunciation of his own name. “Shirou?~'' There was a teasing tone on her voice, he found himself biting his lower lip to be calm enough to speak. “Yeah? What is it?” He tried to sound calm but there was some doubt in his voice, he tried to reach for the papers since his brain wasn’t working right now, it felt as if his limbs were asleep. “Leave the papers for a moment Shirou, they can wait a moment.”

The girl proceeded to smile, slowly turning around to get her legs around his waist, this made him act to hold her arms trying to stop her but she was already facing him who would be sweating bullets if he could sweat on his beast form, for some reason his brain refuse to work again leaving his body frozen in place and his mouth open. “Would you be mad if I tried to kiss you?~”

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing important to say this time, yay xD?


End file.
